Shatter
by shatterthestory
Summary: Gabriel is pretty lonely.Until now.A evil vampire has bitten him.He wants to rule humans and..zombies?A good vampire madly loves him and he loves her back.He has to choose between good and evil and the worst part,he's a freshman.


It was a normal day in angus high.I drove my Honda up in my spot and found it was ,I thought.

"Assholes" I said to myself

.I get out of the car and I see him,Derek was the quaterback for our frogs football team.I wasn't a sports fan,in fact I envy every sport,just another reason to love Jake,but he wasn't used to be best friend,Liz was known each other since the second grade up to freshman year where we all act different and the reason why I live in Detroit is because of her,but she got blond hair instead of her deep pure brown hair and she start hanging out with jocks and stop hanging out with me.I really have no one to talk to.

"hey jockhead,get your $500 chevy out of my spot."

"Fat chance loser.I need to be with my girl."(My car spot is next to her)

"Tell you what,let me have your spot and I'll get you tickets for next game"jake said.

"No and you know I hate sports."

I can see why girls like perfect abs and black hair ,life of party and does everything if you catch my grade are surprising decent.I thought jocks were dumb but jake proved me ,we don't match.I'm working on my abs and I think they are good.a couple girls do ask me out now and then,it's just...I'm the weird thought I was emo,so I stop dressing in black but I didn't know what you do affects spread that I cut my wrists but it was a joke.I guess in this world,everybody judge you on your small actions.

"Fine,keep the spot but on one condition."

I'm tired of being picked on and everybody hating on me,so I did the unthinkable.

"Just let me come to your party and you can have my spot."

I expected a yes but all I got was a laugh.

"sorry no queers at my babe,maybe I'll convince him some day" Jake said.

"That's you in room."

Liz backed up and went to his usual went walking when she stops and turns and said,

"nice converse.I like black."

My heart just was in pain time she talks,it reminds ne of good ol' days,but when I see her,it seems to me like her looks are mocking me.I never get Liz ,she walks back and asks me to walk her to her class.I want to reject,but I figured I never spend time with the new Liz,so we walked and talked.

"sorry about not giving jake my spot" I said nervously.

"I don't mind." she says and grabs my hand and we sat down.

"What's wrong?" i asked with a confused tone.

"I know I changed but can you at least talk to me?We used to best buds and all of a sudden,you change."

She said.I cannot belive she's asking me this question.I was so frusted,I left and went to class.I had a detention slip for being ,I would yell in the teacher's face,but what's the point?My friend's a retarted person.I thought about I change?Whatever,I don't care about her. After torture math, the bell rang and I just left to the bathroom.I wouldn't dare to step in the lunchroom where the jocks are wating for me.I thought the moment when Liz kissed me when we were at the graduation got invited to a party and at first,we weren't going,but then we change our mind.I dressed into a tux while Liz changed into her Paramore shirt with gray skinny jeans.

"Wow Liz,you went all out didn't you?" I told her.

"Back at you."

We just danced the night away,but she pull my arm to the woods where she was crying.

"Derek broke my told me right now that he was cheating on me" she told me.

I wasn't were rumors that Derek was cheating on her with Stacy,the typical black eyes and her odd-shaped nose got every boy's attention because she was so pretty.I think so too,but I would not go out with i have a girlfriend,I would spent time with her and not layed on my chest and look at the about lucky stars and then...it beloved lips kissed my filthy looked at me and we just kissed all actually slept in the woods and the police found us laying down thinking we were laughed when he told us if we were okay,but our parents didn't think got grounded for 2 weeks,but we chatted at night.I slam my fist against the wall and wanted those memories out of my lovely moments out of my bell rang and I got out and saw...her no,I thing I didn't wanted was had broken up and wanted to come to me like the night in the woods.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

She told me the whole story that Derek did cheated on her with another girl on boy.I mean this whole school is full of backstabbers and sexually-active girls and typical high that I think about it,I'm actually glad that i am nobody's would I be friends with nobody that is just like me?I gave her a hug and cheered her ,I thought.I let myself down.I told myself that Liz is nobody to me,but now that could all i left school,I went to the park on the swings and just swung was also there too.I was surprised.I always come here and I never see now?Just because she lost her love doesn't mean she has to stoop to my can go and hang out with her mind said that,but my heart wants her to allow her in my she walks to the swing,I notice a huge old Liz is back,but with some got black hair with purple highlights instead of her preppy and converse and band I look at her,I notice her wrists with cut marks

."Are you crazy Liz?That cheating piece of-"

"Stop saying that.I still love 's my one and only true ,stop please stop.I needed to take the pain away,so I did ?There are you happy?"

She was crying."BUT I LOVE YOU!" I said out loud that I was scared that the sky was gonna fall.

I wish it did happen because it was a lie.I said that to make her stop crying.

"What?" she asked.

I didn't know what to I say that I love her from crying or tell her it was a mistake?I really needed time.I left without saying a word.


End file.
